survivalist_alpha_unofficialfandomcom-20200216-history
Getting Started
First of all i want to thank you for checking out this post and playing the game it really means alot that you support the game and please thumbs up! ( Excuse if my English is poorish ) First you start of selecting your gender+Skin. You spawn then. Directly you shoud press Q (Open Invetory) Click the rock, Click Equip. This rock is going to be your main tool to gather resources such as: Rocks, Wood, Leaves, Meat, etc. If you want to get WOOD, go to a tree ( i recommend a rather 'big' one) hit it whit ur rock TIP: Go in first person and get really close to the tree then move the rock slightly up and down while hitting the tree. If done properly the tree shoud get unachnored and drop 2-3 stacks of wood and 1 stack of leaves, 1 stack shoud give around 5 of the resource. You can also hit bushes for leaves but i highly recommend NOT doing it, it's rather a waste of time during the fact you don't need leaves that often and u do need wood and when u need wood u get some leaves in the progress ;) If you want ROCKS, IRON, SULFUR and COAL. Go to a mountain area (Granite in roblox terain) Look for rocks that have brownish ores for iron, 'gold' for sulfur, and suprise: black for coal! As you have noticed you only get 1 resource. The reason of that is that you need to smelt them first. To smelt you need a Furnice, you can craft one urself but there is also one inside the small wooden house. How to smelt? Get near a furnice, light it ( if it is not lighted already) Press Q click the ore, Click Smelt. NOTE! Make sure you stand still otherwise it won't work properly! FOOD+WATER Water is rather easy, Just press Q, click bottle, click drink. Now it is empty! How fill? Go to a well ( Only can fill by a well right now) Then it's the same mechanic as Smelting, click the water bottle whit a red X on it. Click Fill ( Don't move or it won't work!) HOW TO GET FOOD: Major apoligies for the lack of food, The problem is that the animals spawn already dead often, ( This problem is rather common whit roblox AI) But, The real problem is that the animals don't drop their 'items' But, If you can find a Deer or a Chicken you are rather lucky, I recommend sprinting to it kill it as soon as possible, Before it jumps off the map like it did when i saw one ._. Deer will drop: Meat, 'Antlers' and Pelt (Can make leather if you have utility knife) Chickens: Meat, Feathers ( for crafting arrows) There are also Wolfes but i highly recommend avoiding them during the fact they pack quite a punch, you can however kill one if u can hit it a few times properly. But it will only drop 'anlters' and some wolf pelt (can make leather out of it) These are the only animals avaible right now. NOTE: YOU HAVE TO COOK MEAT BEFORE U CAN EAT IT! CRAFTING: It's really easy actualy, Just click one of the tabs, than click what u want, it shows what resources you need. Got all of them click it and it will take 1-10 seconds to craft it. Looting/Player Killing. When you kill a other player or that player happens to die. It will drop a 1 by 1 brick whit the players name on it, Example: Bartje456's Invetory If you click the brick your invetory and the one on the ground will swap. INCLUDING THE STUFF U ARE WEARING! I highly recommend not player killing during the fact it can be more fun teaming and if you want to loot it can take some time and in that time you are pretty easy to 'backstab' These are pretty much all you gotta know to survive! Please leave thumbs up! Major update coming soon! -bartje456 Note that this is not my guide, you can find the original guide here: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=148097221